(1) Field of the Invention
My invention concerns a three-dimensional device for teaching, in particular children how to set-up and solve simple mathematical problems.
The idea underlying the invention is to bring about an actual three-dimensional model or copy of the set-up for different mathematical computations (conventionally made with paper and pencil) with interchangeable digits, so that the novice to such problems not only may comprehend how these problems are solved, but also why certain steps are necessary to obtain the end result.
(2) Prior Art
The inventor carried out a preliminary patentability search, but was unable to locate any pertinent prior art.